Peristiwa Seputar Cinta: Bintang
by SleepyNutPanda
Summary: Peristiwa Seputar Cinta #2/ Tanganku menggapai angkasa. Menghitung tiap titik bintang dan mengukir namamu di kanvas atmosfer. Semakin aku berpikir, semakin keras, mungkin hanya ini yang kutahu–/ Sebuah cerita tentang kerinduan Ayane setelah sekian lama berpisah dari Kento.


Halo, sudah di seri kedua dari Peristiwa Seputar Cinta. Kali ini hanya fic ringan di fandom Kimi ni Todoke. Untuk seri #1 ada di fandom FFTA ya *promo*

Yah, sudahlah. Happy Reading!

 **Peristiwa Seputar Cinta**

 **#2 – Bintang**

Hei, kau yang disana, apa kabarmu?

Malam ini sangat dingin di Tokyo. Hanya sedikit butiran bintang terlihat dari tempatku kini. Kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita berpisah? Aku merasa, setiap aku memikirkanmu, satu bintang akan menghilang.

Aku yakin, kau saat ini pasti sudah bahagia dan melupakanku. Kau juga pasti sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat dan tidak akan menyakitimu.

Hei, kau yang disana, maafkan aku.

Aku telah menyakitimu karena aku begitu pecundang. Namun, melihat betapa kerasnya kau berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita, malah membuatku semakin gusar.

Meski aku sering tak memahami diriku, kau selalu berwajah tenang tanpa beban. Senyummu, tawamu, terkadang melenyapkan rasa gundah dihatiku. Tapi aku malah tak ingin mengakuinya, dulu.

Walaupun saat ini aku tak ingin mengingatmu, tapi tetap saja bayangmu mengusikku ketika dalam diam, membongkar kenangan tentang diriku yang begitu pencundang dan menemaniku dalam sepi. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan situasi ini, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan tentang dirimu?

Ketika aku merasa sedih, aku selalu mencoba menahannya. Air mata ini tak boleh kuperlihatkan pada siapapun. Tapi, kau, tanpa berkata apapun terus berada disisiku. Membuat mataku sembab oleh air mata lagi, lalu memelukku erat.

Mungkin jika diibaratkan tentang kau dan aku, kau adalah bulan yang bersinar terang diantara gelapnya semesta. Sementara aku hanyalah sebuah bintang kecil kesepian yang lenyap ditelan kegelapan. Meski kita berada di satu masa yang sama, tapi kita tak bisa bersama. Aku sadar itu, tapi kau selalu menepisnya dan berharap kita dapat bersama suatu hari nanti.

Tanganku menggapai angkasa. Menghitung tiap titik bintang dan mengukir namamu di kanvas atmosfer. Semakin aku berpikir, semakin keras, mungkin hanya ini yang kutahu–

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Jika benar tiap aku memikirkanmu satu bintang akan menghilang, dan hanya tersisa satu bintang terakhir, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

 **.**

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu setelah lulus ya? Aku sangat rindu masa-masa ketika kita SMA. Pergi karaoke bersama, festival sekolah, dan juga ketika studi wisata."

"Kau benar, Sawako. Aku rindu kalian semua. Bertahun-tahun aku menantikan reuni seperti ini!"

"Tapi, Ayane- _chan_ belum datang. Atau mungkin, dia tidak akan datang," suaranya makin sendu.

"Aku juga sudah mencoba menghubunginya sebulan terakhir ini. tapi dia tidak menjawab. Sepertinya Yanocchin sangat sibuk."

Di sudut ruangan, pria muda berambut pirang tak sengaja mencuri dengar obrolan teman sekelasnya dulu. Seketika perasaan gundah memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Kento, giliranmu!"

Joe –memberikan sebuah _mic_ yang tadi dipegangnya. Tapi pria muda yang selalu tampak ceria itu menolaknya, "Maaf. Aku ingin ke toilet. Gantikan aku dulu ya!" lalu beranjak pergi.

Rindu, kesal, kecewa, bergumul menjadi satu hingga membuatnya sangat gelisah dan menyakitkan. Kedua tangannya gatal dan geram ingin menghantam sesuatu. Mungkin, jika sakit fisik memenuhinya, sakit batin yang ia rasakan perlahan lenyap.

Setelah membasahi wajahnya supaya terasa lebih segar, pria muda itu keluar dari _rest_ _room_ dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kalau kau tidak mengeringkan wajahmu, kau bisa terkena flu. Apalagi cuaca malam ini sangat dingin."

Pria muda itu menatap tak percaya suara yang baru saja menegurnya. Perasaannya yang bercampur aduk kian bergejolak. Kedua lututnya seakan lemah tiba-tiba, seperti tak mampu lagi menopang tegap tubuhnya.

"Ayane-chan."

Wanita itu tersenyum canggung. "Apa kabar, Kento?"

Perlahan, pria itu juga menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Aku– banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Ayane- _chan_."

Wanita itu tertunduk menahan perasaannya, "Aku juga."

 **.**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah baca!

Yang bingung kenapa judulnya Peristiwa Seputar Cinta, sebenarnya ini hanya project pribadi. Targetku untuk PSC *singkatnya* kalo bisa ada banyak seri oneshot dari berbagai fandom dan berbagai pairing. Karena updatenya ga pasti juga tergantung mood, jadi ga perlu ditunggu. Tapi kalo reader sekalian lagi scrolling fic terus nemu PSC, jangan lupa mampir ya!

Silakan review untuk kritik dan saran (^.^)/


End file.
